


Oracle - What Might Be

by vericus



Series: Oracle [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Because Sentinel is a douche, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly DO you react when your best friend assassinates a Prime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oracle - What Might Be

Ironhide was standing around, chatting idly with Optimus, trying to lighten the younger Prime's burdens for a short while, when he felt the tug at his spark. He stopped in the middle of a sentence in surprise, causing Optimus to frown in his direction. That was the last he saw as the world dissolved around him and he saw some of the more disturbing vidclips of his lifetime.

When he came back to himself, though, he reacted with lightning speed. Sentinel was on the other side of the warehouse, but that didn't mean anything to a mech like Ironhide. He fired everything he had into the traitorous Prime, and that side of the warehouse practically exploded. Belatedly, he thought about the humans that might have been over there, but fortunately they seemed to have steered clear of the older Prime. Shouts sounded around him, but Ironhide merely nodded in satisfaction as Sentinel's spark signature faded from his sensors. Powering down his weapons and putting them into lockdown, he turned to face the Prime behind him, unsurprised to find a charged plasma rifle aimed at his spark, though Optimus himself was clearly more freaked the hell out than ready to fire.

"What the frag, Ironhide?!" Ratchet burst out where Optimus could only stare, shocked. The medic also had his weapons out, though he looked more than a little reluctant to go toe-to-toe with Ironhide.

"Y'remember that mission to save th'Oracle?" Ironhide said mildly.

"Who doesn't?" Ratchet replied incredulously, his frown clearly asking what the frag this had to do with the question he'd just asked.

"Bit more successful than I let on," Ironhide said with a smirk. The warehouse was quiet, save for the nervous shiftings of human soldiers that had finally gotten their weapons out and trained on the weapons specialist, and, Ironhide swore, the slow clicks of gears in Ratchet and Optimus's processors as they figured things out.

"Primus slagging - Chromia is the Oracle?!" Ratchet swore, and Ironhide nodded, smirking.

"She's just entering the system now, but figured she'd give me a heads up that Sentinel over there was planning on betraying us and using the rods to bring Cybertron into orbit around Earth so he and the Decepticons could enslave the human race. And kill Optimus and all of the rest of us," the weapons specialist said. Looking at Ratchet as he was, he didn't notice the initial shift in weight, but he sure felt the plasma rifle smacking him across the helm.

"You - you - I'm not talking to you again. Ever!" Optimus cursed, turning and storming towards the exit.

"Oracle says otherwise!" Ironhide called cheerfully after him, knowing it would frag off the Prime. Optimus's response was a human gesture that had a few of the soldiers snickering, and then the Prime transformed and took off. There was a minute or so of silence.

"So, what just happened?" Lennox asked warily from near Ironhide's feet, and the weapons specialist was pleased to see that his human friend had already holstered his weapon.

"We discovered that Ironhide is a manipulative sneaky son-of-a-glitch who's bonded to someone who can see the future," Ratchet replied tartly, then gave Ironhide a glare. "I'm going to go calm down Optimus. You have fun explaining what 'bonded' means to them." And then the medic took off as well, grumbling the entire way.

"I'm married, by the way," Ironhide drawled down to Lennox.

"Y'know, from the way you act, I kinda figured that," Will replied dryly.

"What's that supposed t'mean?" Ironhide asked defensively, and Lennox just smirked before turning to order his men to stand down.


End file.
